The Road to Melvaunt
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' After making sure everything is secure in the newly retaken sector of Phlan, the group stocks up and takes to the road. They are heading towards Melvaunt to take care of the growing faction of the Cult of HecateThis information was given to the group by H.R. Puffinstuffer. Along the road as they look for a place to camp for the night, they hear a noise coming from behind them. Most of the group hides except for Mogrin who stays in sight to confront whatever is behind them. After calling out for the being to show themselves, a javelin comes out of the darkness but misses. The others stay hidden to try and ambush the attacker. Mogrin casts light onto a rock and tosses it into the darkness and three more javelins are thrown at him, one hitting. It seems the group is surrounded by cloaked figures and battle begins. As the group fights, Cirra goes into the upper branches of a tree to get a better view of the surroundings and to give herself some cover. Eric who is somewhat separated from the others takes some damage. After a while, a golden crossbow bolt shoots out of the darkness taking down one of the attackers, as well as a whichbolt. Two new combatants emerge from the darkness and yell for the party to make a run for it! The two new individuals are an old Human woman and a male Half Orc. Flustered from the damage he had taken, Eric runs the wrong way at first before being told to go the other direction, meanwhile Cirra is trying to clear a path using her magic from her perch up in the tree. While trying to run, Eric takes a javelin to the gut causing some critical damage. The damage is so sever that he can not walk on his own. The half orc grabs him and starts dragging him to safety though Eric does take more damage during the process. Eric trys to use some of his healing magic on himself but it is not reacting as strongly as it should and he realizes he will need a lesser restoration to repair the severe damage along with at least a day of bed rest. The rest of the group eventually catches up and the two newcomers lead them to a small hut surrounded by a gate. They state that the cloaked figures will not be able to follow do to a warding enchantment around the perimeter. There is another older woman at the house as well and introductions are made. The old woman who helped save us is named Meredith, the half orc is named Bonesaw, and the newer old woman in the hut is named Miriam. Sebastian asks what they are doing living in the swamp and Miriam answers that they have lived in Melvaunt all their lives and werent going to leave when the city fell to ruin from attacks. The group asks if they know anything about the cloaked figures and are told that they are Cult of Hecate members. The numbers have been growing recently, however the city itself still seems somewhat uninhabited. Miriam tells the group that she thinks that they are crossing back and forth between this realm and the Shadowfell. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Eric Smith * Cirra * Sebastian Rattlecap * Mogrin 'New' * Meredith * Bonesaw * Miriam 'Returning' Footnotes